Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese:サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of ten, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He's the first character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu, and left on his journey. At first, Pikachu did not listen to Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. Then after getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; Pikachu, after seeing Ash so determined to help him, protected Ash from the Spearow. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends for life. As a completely unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure; while meeting his friends Misty and Brock and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, make new friends such as Tracey, May, Max and Dawn; challenging all Gym Leaders and capturing new Pokémon, while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Ash is currently travelling in the Unova region, with his new friends: Iris and Cilan. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, which is also the name of the creator of Pokemon. It is unknown who Ash's father is; but, according to 'Pokemon Live!', it is stated that she dated Giovanni and was in his gang, but took a better route in life when she met Ash's father. Plot Overview Season 1: Pokémon: Indigo League Ash starts his Pokémon journey because he has just turned ten years old. However, he overslept and when he got to the Professor's Lab, there were no more starter Pokémon left; but the Professor has one Pokémon left, but he says that the Pokémon isn't very friendly and he releases Pikachu. Pikachu dislikes Ash straightaway and shocks him with its Thundershock attack. This marks the starting of his journey with Pikachu. Later Pikachu starts to trust Ash; Ash, upon challenging various Gyms, started finding traveling companions, such as Brock and Misty. On his journey he regularly encounters the wacky trio Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who keep attempting to steal Pikachu. He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo League Competition. During his journey he participated in a Pokémon race, was involved in a movie, got sucked in cyberspace and helped with the Moltres flame. Before heading to the Orange Islands, where he picked up the GS ball from Professor Ivy and said goodbye to Brock. Season 2: Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands During this time, Ash was sent to Orange Islands by Professor Oak on an errand to retrieve the mysterious GS Ball as the transportor cannot send it to Oak's lab; Ash found out that there were gyms in the Orange Island and decided to challenge them, winning a trophy for beating the leaders of the gyms. Brock left to be with Professor Ivy, then they met a new traveling companion named Tracey. Ash befriends and catches many other Pokémon as well. He also battles the Orange Crew, whose style of battling is much different than what Ash is used too. Eventually he battled Drake and became the next Orange League Champion. Upon his return to Professor Oak's lab with the GS ball, Ash found Oak could not open it as well and was asked to delvier it to his associte Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto region, where there are also gyms for the Johto League. Brock returned and Tracey left to help Oak with caring for the Pokemon at his lab. After he returned Team Rocket tries to catch Pikachu again later saved by Gary. Season 3: Pokémon: Johto Journeys Ash heard that there was a region called Johto and went there to find and catch new Pokémon that wasn't seen in the Kanto region and he battled the Gym Leaders there. He also caught the first three starter Pokémon of the Johto region just like in the Kanto region. Brock joined again and left Professor Ivy for unknown reasons and Tracey was left at Professor Oak's Lab. During this season, Ash won two badges for the Johto League, by facing Falkner of the Violet Gym and Bugsy of the Azalea Town Gym. He also catches a shiny Noctowl had another battle with Misty and had to say goodbye to his Charizard. Season 4: Pokémon: Pokémon Johto League Champions Ash won three more badges, but was delayed from having his sixth gym battle as the gym leader was preoccupied with caring for an ill electric Pokemon that fueled the lighthouse's power. Determined to get his gym battle, Ash traveled over to Cianwood City to get the medicine needed for the Pokémon. Along the way he meets Whitney, Morty, Jasmine and Chuck. along with some new friends like Sakura, an aspiring trainer and one of the 5 Kimono sisters and reunites with Casey whose Chikorita evolves into Bayleef. At the end, Ash and co. head to the Whirl Islands. Season 5: Pokémon: Master Quest During this season he has finally collected the remaining three badges for entering the Johto League by beating Jasmine, Pryce and Clair. He also meet Lance and stopped Team Rocket's latest scheme from Lake of Rage and brought a Larvitar back to its mother. He fought his best and then fought Harrison with a Blaziken in the Hoenn region, he released his Charizard to battle. Blaziken and Charizard fought fiercely but Ash lost. Then he decided to go to the Hoenn region but sadly both of his traveling companions have to go back and will not be traveling with him to the Hoenn region. He has reached 8th place in the Johto League. Season 6: Pokémon: Advanced Deciding to start another new journey, Ash was given new clothes by his mom and set out to travel to the Hoenn region, where he met two new friends that became his traveling companions - May, a beginner trainer who just started her journey and has no clue what she's doing, and Max, her little brother who has an extensive knowledge of Pokémon that far exceeds his years. Brock also returned, stating that he finished with his errands at home. Ash also left all of his Pokémon at home so that he can start a new challenge for himself, but he didn't leave his first Pokémon: Pikachu. Ash managed to win three badges by the end of the season: One from Roxanne of the Rustburo Gym, One from a rematch with Brawly from the Dewford Gym and one from Wattson of the Mauville Gym. Season 7: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Ash finally challenged Gym Battles but is held up by May because May decided to be a Pokémon Coordinator. Now both of them are on their way to the challenges up ahead of them. It is also then Ash encounter both Team Magma and Team Aqua, two villainous crime syndicates occupying the Hoenn region. Ash also won the Heat Badge, from Flannery, the Balance Badge from Norman (who happens to be May and Max's father) and a feather badge from Winona. Season 8: Pokémon: Advanced Battle Before winning his final badges, Ash became caught in a fight between Team Aqua and Team Magma as they unleashed the legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre to reshape the world. However, thanks to Pikachu's connection with Groundon, both teams were stopped and the legendary Pokemon returned to rest. After that, he beat the teriffic twosome Liza and Tate for the Mind Badge and Grand Festival winner Juan for the Rain Badge. Now entering the Hoenn League, Ash battles with all he has after he obtained all of the badges in the Hoenn region. He meets rivals, Morrison and Tyson. He fought against Tyson in the Hoenn League but lost. He has come to the 8th place in the Hoenn League. May also meets a new rival by the name of Harley who hates her guts for some reason. He returns to Kanto with Brock, May, and Max and is invited to take part in challenging the Battle Frontier leaders for their symbols, having already beaten Noland for the Knowledge Symbol. Season 9: Pokémon: Battle Frontier Ash battles all of the Frontier Brains, although he has a hard time battling the last Frontier Brain, but in the end, he won and collected all the symbols. He is even offered the chance to become a new Frontier Brain when one of them retires. However, Ash declines and soon learns of a new region filled with new Pokémon. May and Max depart and so does Brock. Season 10: Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Ash soon arrives in Sinnoh with Pikachu (and Aipom who snuck along). Along the way, he meets yet another new traveling companion, Dawn (who was interested in entering Super Contests). He also receives new clothes from his mother in the mail and gains yet another new rival in a trainer named Paul. Ash was rather shocked to run into Brock yet again after saying he was returning home, but welcomed his old freind on their new journeys once again. Later in the season, Ash misses meeting Team Galactic due to moving on with his journey too soon. He won a Coal Badge from Roark and a Forest Badge from Gardenia. Also, Ash encountered Pokemon Hunter J who temporarily managed to kidnap Pikachu. He also caught a Starly which evolved into Staravia, A Turtwig and he adopted Paul's Chimchar by the end of the season. Season 11: Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension In this season, Ash continued battling and earning badges, while Dawn continues to earn contest ribbons, they also see Team Galactic and try to stop them from committing crimes. During this time, Ash earns up to his fifth Gym Badge. Most of the season, Ash had to wait for Gym Leader Fantina to return to her Gym in order to challenge her. Ash reunited with May during the Wallece Cup and took part as a coordinator once again (per Wallece's request). He also saw the spirit of Azelf rise out of the lake the contest was being held at. He tied with Maylene but earned a Cobble Badge from her, he won against Crasher Wake and beat Fantina for the Fen and Relic Badges. He also met Barry, his newest rival. He traded his Aipom for Dawn's Buizel, his Turtwig evolved into Grotle, and he caught a Gligar which evolved into Gliscor. Season 12: Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Continuing his journey in Sinnoh, Ash managed to beat Byron, winning the Mine Badge and Candice winning the Icicle Badge. Along the trip to Sunyshore City, Ash and his friends encounter International Policeman Looker and were recruited to help stop the plans of Team Galactic as the three of them were chosen to share a bond with the three Lake Spirit Pokémon. During which Brock managed to find Uxie. Managing to find Team Galactic in the middle of creating a new universe with the captive Lake Trio controlling Palkia and Dialga, each freed the trio and Team Galactic was arrested while their leader vanished into the collapsing new world, causing the disbanding of Team Galactic. At the end of the season, Ash caught himself a Gible which was learning Draco Meteor. Season 13: Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors After the Team Galactic incident, Ash is entering the Sinnoh League, by beating Volkner and erning the Beacon Badge. He also reunited with Jasmine from the Olivine Gym before heading to Lily-of-the-Valley. This may be the hardest and intense league he ever joined as he has many rivals to compete with and also there is a mysterious trainer who joined with a legendary Pokémon: Darkrai. He battled against most of his rivals except for Barry which battled Paul and lost, so Ash's next match was against Paul, the battle was intense as Paul showed Pokémon that he doesn't normally use and until the fight was only Electivire and Infernape but Ash won with Infernape's ability, Blaze. Though he faced an opponent that was hard to defeat, it is none other than the trainer with a Darkrai: Tobias. He was able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai but got a draw with Tobias' Latios. However, as Ash had no Pokémon left, he was defeated. He reached the top four in the Sinnoh League, and many people are amazed because he was the only trainer who battled against Tobias and at least defeated his Darkrai because no one was able to do so. Then afterwards he heads back home. Ash bid farewell to Dawn as she wished to continue entering contests and for the last time and Brock, who now wishes to become a Pokémon doctor. Season 14: Pokémon: Black & White At home in Pallet Town, Ash received new clothes and was invited along with his mother by Professor Oak to take a trip to the far away Unova Region for a scientific expedition. Upon arrival, Team Rocket (now serious and less goofy) once again tried to capture Pikachu. However, the legendary Pokemon Zekrom caused a storm that scared them away and temporarily knocked Pikachu out. Arriving at Professor Juniper's lab, Ash encountered a new rival named Trip (who won a battle against Pikachu as Zekrom temporarily kept Pikachu from using Electric attacks) and decided to go out on a new quest to win the Unova league. After leaving for his new journey, Ash met Iris and began traveling with her. Along the way he adopted an Oshawott that belonged to Professor Juniper and a Tepig from a Trainer who didn't want it anymore. After winning his first Gym battle, Ash gained yet another new traveling companion in Cilan (one of the three optional Gym Leaders). He also caught a very strong Snivy, which acts like the mother of his team. He has won the Trio Badge, Basic Badge and Insect Badge. As the season continues, he gets a mysterious egg and similar to the Kanto and Johto series, he also gets all of the starter Pokémon in there; unlike Hoenn and Sinnoh, in which he only got a Treecko in Hoenn, and a Turtwig and Chimchar in Sinnoh. Season 15: Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies Continuing on his Journey through Unova with Iris and Cilan, after they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon from the Nimbasa Pokémon Center, Ash and co. meet up with Bianca and meet the Gym Leader Elesa and meet Bianca's father. After he allowed both his daughter and Ash to continue their respective journeys, Ash battles Elesa and wins the Bolt Badge. Then he has the honor of meeting Alder, the champion of the Unova League. He also saved Unova from being torn apart by Tornadus, Thundurus by summoning Landorus and he had a Gym Battle with Clay after getting him some Revival Herbs. During the battle Ash's Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore and Ash won earning him the Quake Badge. After that, he helped Bianca with her newly evolved Escavailer and met Cedric Juniper. Next, he manages to catch the Krokorok that followed him as a part of his team. Finally, he had a Gym battle with Skyla. During which, his Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and managed to beat her, winning the Jet Badge fair and square. He participated in a race to the top of Celestial Tower and came in a close second losing to Stephan. Pokémon Ash currently has six Pokémon with him since his capture of Sewaddle. Any additional Pokémon he catches, will be transferred and looked after by Professor Juniper. The first Pokémon sent was his Tranquill but later he traded it in for Swadloon. Later Ash rotates his Pokémon. In Rotation With Professor Oak Unknown In Training Released Traded away Given Away Unofficial Befriended Statistics Badges Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Sinnoh League #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge Battle Frontier Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokémon League Status *Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Lilly of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Battle Frontier: Champion (Frontier Brain offer declined) Contests *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon: Champion *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon Balloon Race: Champion *Pokémon Contests :*Terracotta Contest (unofficial): (Winner - Tied with May) :*Wallace Cup: Top 8 *Hearthome Tag Battle: Champion-with Paul *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota Tournament: Champion *Sumo Conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéthlon Tournament: Runner-Up *Club Battle Tournament: Runner-Up. *Donamite Tournament: Semi-Finalist Other Voice Actors * German: Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th- ), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) * Italian: Davide Garbolino * Greek: Voula Kosta * Dutch: Christa Lips (Season 1 - present) * Arabic: Buthaina Shaya (Season 1 & 2) * Filipino:Klariz Magboo (All Seasons) * Brazilian Portuguese'': ''Fábio Lucindo (Season 1-14, present) * Latin America: Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Gabriel Ramos (DP105-DP157) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138), Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present), Pablo Gandolfo (movies 6 and 7), Alan Fernando Velázquez (movie 12) * Danish: Mathias Klenske * 'European Spanish: '''Adolfo Moreno (all seasons), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Pokemon 3 and Mewtwo Returns) Gallery Origins Design origin Ash's design is based on the the player character from Generation I, Red. Etymology Ash's Japanese name, ''Satoshi, comes from 'Satoshi Tajiri, '''the creator of Pokémon. ''Ash may be a shortening of Satoshi and his last name, Ketchum, may have come from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all". Trivia *Every time Ash battles and defeats a rival, he constantly loses to the next one in league tournaments, usually because his opponents are older, more experienced trainers with Pokémon that Ash has never seen or battled before. *Ash has had thirty Pokémon throughout the series. (Not counting evolution and the thirty extra Tauros as one) 49 including different evolutionary forms. *Ash's personality matches Azelf; the Willpower Pokémon. *Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region, and has caught one bird Pokémon that appears in that region's Pokédex. **When one of Ash's friends captured the other starters, he would capture another Pokémon to fill in the missing types. **He caught all of the grass type Starter Pokémon in every region he visited. *Ash has a different outfit in every region (Besides Johto and Kanto). *Since the beginning of the series, Ash's skin has gotten progressively darker, perhaps due to the constant exposure to the sun, as he and his friends that he journeys with walk almost everywhere, and are normally outside. *Other than the Orange League, Ash has never won a league tournament. *Ash is the only trainer who has ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. Sceptile was the Pokémon that he used to accomplish this. *In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle. This habit wore off as time went on. However he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokemon using only two of his own. *Ash is said to be 10 in Black & White, but he was revealed to be older than 11 in the Pokémon 3rd movie short, evidant that Ash has aged a bit. It was believed that Ash has been on his journey for possibly approximately three years. The answer to this age problem is currently unknown. *Ash has the ability to sense and control aura, as it was shown in the movie and once again in an episode of DP Galactic Battles. Aaron's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. **This might mean that his spiritual Pokemon is/are Riolu and/or Lucario. Ironically, many fans speculate that those are the Pokemon that represent fighting spirit, much like how Ash is never willing to give up *Ash is shown to be very oblivious to practically any girl who develops feelings for him. This has been pointed numerous times in the anime specifically by his female companians. It is believed by fans that even his female companions have also developed feelings for Ash as well, though they never admit it or because he is too oblivious to realize this. *Ash is also shown to not understand the idea or concept of love between Pokémon as he claims that they like each other all the time and that he does not know what the "big deal" is. *Ash's Pikachu and his Unova Starter Pokémon have never been rotated, only Unfezant, Swadloon, Scraggy, Palpitoad, and Boldore. *Ash seems to catch less Pokémon when he is traveling with a new trainer. **While traveling with May he caught 6 Pokémon, and while traveling with Dawn he caught 5 and obtained Buizel by trading with Dawn. **While traveling with Misty he caught 18 Pokémon not counting Pikachu which he obtained by Professor Oak, and so far while traveling with Cilan and Iris he has caught 8 Pokémon and hatched Scraggy from an egg. *Ash has had a rival throughout his whole journey through every region but the Hoenn region. **Through the Kanto and Johto regions his rival was Gary Oak, through the Sinnoh region his rival was Paul, and in the Unova region his rival is Trip. *Ash has the most Types of any trainer in the series, having every type at least once, except for Steel, Ghost and Psychic. **Although, he did befriend a Haunter in Kanto but left it with Sabrina. *Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Sinnoh. *Ash is one of the default name options for the player in Pokémon Red and Blue. es:Ash Ketchum Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Champions Category:Pokemon movie characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:P1 Grand Prix Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors